Twisted Revenge
by Negs of Baker Street
Summary: After Years of bothced attempts on Darkwings career and life, Negaduck has taken his evil genius elsewhere in St. Canard, away from the failed fearsome four. His new apprentice might Surprise Darkwing and himself. Rated T for now, but may become M.
1. Prologue

_~Authors Note: First Darkwing Duck Fanfiction, so please don't gnaw my arm off if I make some sort of costume mistake… but do tell me I made it and please Review. Negaduck is my all time favorite villain and Darkwing Duck will forever be my favorite hero for like ever! So enjoy_

_I do not own Darkwing Duck or the characters or the settings. They all belong to Disney Corporations. ~_

Twisted Revenge

Prologue

An aggravated scream split through the night sky of the abandoned soap factory of St. Canard. With no one to hear him for miles around, he clutched the left behind fragments of machine and hurled them across the wide open work floor, his blue eyes ablaze with pure contempt. As the heavy equipment crashed to the ground, his four –_unwanted_- guests yelped and hurried out of the path, only to run the other way as another piece of machine was thrown. Growling, the rampaging black-masked villain spun around to pace the length of the floor again, his malicious black cape swishing at his ankles with each contemptuous step. "Are you all that stupid? That idiotic? That Brainless! There's four of you and one of him, and he isn't that much smarter than you dopes."

He smiled as his words hit home with the other four villains, pained expressions fueling his pride and power. They all had unique abilities, but they were constantly outsmarted by a duck in a purple costume with a gas gun! Bushroot, a half Duck, half Plant hybrid had been a scientist and he still didn't have the IQ level to best his Arch Enemy. Liquidator, a dog with a knack for sales pitches and controlling water, couldn't even avoid capture with his nothing but water body. Megavolt, a Rat gone way off his rocker but with a strong surge of electric power, had serious aim issues and could never zap his foe with enough voltage to actually kill him. Quacker Jack… Had no power of any use, and he was more often then not, just annoying to his dark leader. Still, as he spun around to face them, they all began stuttering like terrified children with no real excuse.

A menacing growl cut them off, and their outraged accomplice bared his sharp teeth through his beak. "Shut it, all of you worthless dip weeds. I'd kill every one of you _losers_ had I the time to waste. We- _I_ need a better plan. One that will bring Darkwing to his knees and begging for mercy in death…"

Grinding his teeth, his hands gripped the cool metal of his chainsaw and pulled it from behind his back. With a rough yank on the chord, the malevolent machine roared to hateful life, the unnerving hum both calming and exciting its wielder. His blue eyes stared at it with admiration, before flickering to the cowering villains for half a second. The violent smirk that spread across his face sent terrible chills down every spine in the room, and the mighty Negaduck turned away from the group, waving his chainsaw carelessly from side to side.

"Any Suggestions?" There was a tense silence that followed, save for the antagonizing rumble that silently warned the quivering four that saying the wrong thing will cost more than they could give. "No?" He drawled on the word, taking several slow steps away from them. "Well…"

There a swirl of yellow and red as Negaduck spun around to hurl the still running death machine towards them. Each one screeched in absolute fright as they struggled to flee, but were inevitably caught in the minor explosion. Puffs of black smoke billowed into the air, choking Bushroot as a handful of his pores were clogged with the ash and he feebly motioned for help. Liquidator yelped and collapsed on top of his leaf companion, cleansing the plant-duck of the ash. When he turned to find Megavolt and Quacker Jack, Negaduck stepped through the smoke with the pair held by the neck, untouched by the blackness as it parted for him and only him.

"You better figure it out before I come back for you idiots." He roughly threw the two against the remaining two before sauntering towards the half open garage doors. "Meeting adjourned, Duck Dopes…"

Grabbing the edge of his black and red cape, Negaduck disappeared into the perilous and chilly night of St. Canard.

Minutes passed before any of the left behind villains even dared to untangle themselves from each other, much less utter a single word. Finally, Quacker Jack pulled himself off of Bushroot and wiped the dirt and grime from his elaborate wacky costume, glaring towards the door way. "Wonder which toy crawled up his backside…"

"That duck could use some good shock therapy… I'm not even a duck." Megavolt groaned in his nasal-guttural voice, examining the electrical wires and outlets. "I understand Darkwing Duck is obnoxious at times… but killing him for plain enjoyment is…" With an absent shrug, he looked down at Bushroot and Liquidator. "I dunno, what is it?"

"Impossible, that's what." Muttered the photosynthetic duck as he picked at some forgotten fertilizer in his beak.

Liquidator moved to the destroyed chainsaw, putting out the small flames that had gathered around the melded mass of metal. "Got a pest control problem? Need a certain bug taken care of? Don't force your lack of ideas on your fellow villain!"

For whatever reason, a reason they themselves did not fully understand, they obeyed Negaduck and never tried to double cross him, despite their scheming. Negaduck ruled over them by supreme fear, and what was worse was the fact that he could enfoce that fear by actually killing them. Silence fell once again while hey all stared at one another, silently hoping that the other would somehow have a plan that would please their leader before they were skewered alive.


	2. Crime and Children

Chapter 1

~Crime and Children~

He laughed. He honestly couldn't help it. Dark and bordering on maniacal chuckles echoed through the midnight streets as Negaduck prowled along, naught but a shadow beneath his cape. With the weakest links of the fearsome five kept busy with something he was sure they would never figure out, he was able to concentrate and ponder his vicious plans without interruptions. However, he had been serious in needing to find a way to brutally torture Darkwing… just without their inputs.

Ugh. Darkwing. Just thinking the deplorable ducks name made his feathers prickle angrily. Yes, Darkwing wasn't that big of a deal to him when his plans first unfold, but the fact that whenever he was close to ultimate destruction, the gas gun lover always stopped him. Then there were the many scars Negaduck had endured going through jail –even if for a night or two before he escaped- after the crime fighter threw him into it. He'd love to see Darkwing pay in jail, a real jail cell where the inmates would tear him apart and stuff their pillows with his feathers. Yet every time he tried to pose as the hero, the second before Darkwing was to go to actual jail, something would go wrong and Negaduck would end up in the highly guarded procession to the state penitentiary.

But not this time. Getting rid of Darkwing would be his first priority until he watched that purple coffin being placed in the ground. Violent blue eyes trained on the scum incrusted alley pavement before him, Negaduck decided he had more than enough money to go shopping for better weapons… and a new chainsaw would be nice as well.

"Go away!"

Negaduck lifted his head slightly, instinctively shrinking against the wall as he heard unfamiliar voices. It had been a girl's voice, and by the terror that had seeped ever so slightly into her voice, she was in some sort of trouble. A smile slid across the mallards face as he stalked along the wall. A scream of terror was right up the spiteful ducks alley. Sniggering to himself, he chanced a glance around the corner, taking his swooping red hat off of his head to remain undetected.

She was the first thing he saw, bunched up against the corner where the rusted wire fence met the unyielding brick wall. Her golden eyes were wide with absolute fear as she flattened her thin frame against the corner. With his back to Negaduck, her opponent was double her size, and appeared to be a bit rough around the edges. Ah, Negaduck scoffed, it was a _dog_. The biggest citizens of the St. Canard society, but far from the smartest, Negaduck hated dealing with them, and frequently avoided having to confront them. The most a dog would do is bark and bark and just waste his precious time.

Coming out of his thoughts, the mallard menace was suddenly aware of a pair of golden eyes trained on his hostile blue. Great, the other distressed duck had spotted him, which would make the abandoning her all the sweeter. With a vicious smile spread across his face, he waved a small salute to the woman before turning the opposite way and walking back toward the main street. There was an echoing scream that followed him, and his smile only widened as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Just another evil deed to add to his night time stories.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"

That voice! Negaduck stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise and the smile vanishing from his handsome features. He hadn't even done anything wrong and the nuisance he called Darkdope was on his tail. Looking around for the trademark puff of blue smoke, Negaduck strained to hear where the voice was coming from. If he could just get a clear shot…

"I am the expired candy in your Halloween bag." Just then, a van shaped like a pumpkin raced past the alley way, with a bewildered and flustered purple caped hero scrambling after it. "I-I-I-I didn't finish my entrance!"

A moment later, he was gone again, the sound of his running and the van engine fading into the distance. Negaduck frowned, hard. He didn't want to live a slave to that man. Every time he heard that voice, every time he saw a flash of blue, he had to stop and wait to see if that ambiguously ambitious amateur was making an attempt to swoop in on the plotting Negaduck.

"Help! Darkwing Duck! Please! Come back!" The duck from moments ago rushed by the yellow shirted duck, waving her lithe arms wildly about as she almost made it into the street. In a panic, Negaduck grabbed onto her black miniskirt and pulled her back into the shadows, holding her frailer frame against the wall.

"Shut up, tutz- Weren't you getting raped?" Negaduck narrowed his eyes in suspicion and mild surprise. He knew the sounds of such actions, and had not heard a single one except for her first scream. Those brilliant golden eyes flashed angrily and she pushed roughly against him, but Negaduck had a firm grip on her and held her adamantly in her place. While he knew dogs were stupid, he hadn't expected the one he had seen to be weak. "What are you doing?"

"No one touches me, ever." She swiftly ignored Negaducks snide remark on how he was touching her now. "Get off of me you filth!"

Puzzled, he looked down the alley to where he had seen the struggling woman and the brute. It was unnatural for a dog of that size to just leave the girl alone. And even more unlikely for the dog to have an actual heart that distinguished right from wrong. He suddenly felt the heel of a stiletto snaking its way up to his gut, and he backed away for a moment while she kicked at nothing but air. Catching her foot, he pulled her onto the ground and held her in place for a moment.

Silence hung around them as they stared at each other. Negaduck thinking on what should be done, and the young women staring up at him with loathing and slight fear. Finally, he broke the silence and held a gun to her forehead. Hey, it was the only way people would talk.

"Where's that dog that seemed so fond of you?"

She spat at him, and he nonchalantly pushed the gun closer to her. Gasping, she said tersely, "Bleeding to death."

Not sure if she was serious, he pressed on. "Who rescued you?" If there was another hero running around in a mask, hat and cape, he was sure to shoot himself or the other two heroes.

"Not you."

"True. But who _did_?"

Her thin beak opened slightly, either to confess or retort with another insult, Negaduck never knew. A loud crash brought his attention away from the grounded whore, and he glared down the alley.

"Where's that _slut_? I'm going to beat her brains in for messing up my face."

In that moment, she swung her long legs up and knocked the gun clear out of his hand, before rolling onto her stomach and taking off the other way. Negaduck cried out in surprise and anger, before turning towards the dog that staggered around the corner. His face was bleeding profusely, a large gash on his cheek and a well forming black eye. That woman did _that_ to him? Leaning against the wall, the brute caught a glimpse of Negaduck through his good eye, and snarled.

"You again! You still owe me money from the last time we met!" His heavy paw kicked the gun that had flown from Negaducks hand, and his floppy dog ears perked up as he glanced down at it. Chuckling and grimacing slightly, the dog picked up the discarded gun and pointed it at Negaduck. "How's about we negotiate that little payment?"

"No." Negaduck said flatly, taking a step forward. There was no way he was going to let that _thing_ take his gun. Even when the gun was cocked and pointed directly at his head, he continued to advance. "Be you don't have the guts to fire."

"Bet I do." Growled the canine, but his arm was shaking slightly. "Stop right there, duck! I'll shoot ya! I swear!"

"I'm waiting." He drawled out the words with each step. Terrible blue eyes flashed wickedly, and the gun fired.

Negaduck still advanced. The gun fired again.

"That one tickled." Negaduck commented, already directly in front of his towering opponent. Standing on his tip toes, he pressed his face against the dog, snarling viciously as he tore the gun out of his hands. "Idiot. You can't kill Negaduck! Gimme that." He pointed the gun at the dog now. "I give you three seconds to run…"

The dog began to back away, his entire body shaking like a leaf.

"Three!" Negaduck fired the gun and the dog bolted the other way, howling and yelping as his already injured body tripped over the garbage cans and sludge. A dark cackle came from the remaining ducks throat as he twirled the gun on his finger.

Stupid dog. The gun wasn't even loaded.

*…*

"Look Honk! It's Darkwing Duck!" Gosalyn squealed as she watched her dad drive past the house of the Muddlefoots, longtime next door neighbor of the one and only Drake Mallard. The Ratcatcher roared down the street, and Gos glanced at the clock above the television, which was playing a rerun of Pelicans Island. Her dad would be picking her up in just a few minutes.

Honker Muddlefoot sniffled and pushed his owl glasses further up his beak while he looked out of the window in time to see the trail of bike exhaust. "You'd think he'd also pay more attention to the environment…"

The twelve year old red head rolled her emerald green eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, Honk I'll write him a letter about it."

On the opposite side of Honker were his mother and father, Binky and Herb Muddlefoot. They had babysat Gosalyn for the last three going on four years every night Drake had to work 'over time' at 'office'. They really were sweet people. As the entire family, the rough teenager Tank excluded, began singing along to the Pelican Island ending theme, Gos could imagine the face of utter annoyance on her fathers face. Yes, the Muddlefoots were very obnoxious at times, and whenever Drake had to meet them, he was usually exhausted and cranky from a night of crime fighting. Not that it mattered to little Gos. She'd wake him up and make him go with her to visit the Muddlefoots.

At Nine-thirty sharp, there was a knock on the door before a lively Drake Mallard stepped past the threshold. His eyes were wide as he was still working off of the adrenaline rush from a recent nabbing no doubt. "Gosalyn…"

"Keen gear! Coming dad." She jumped down from the couch and zipped into the main entrance hall, smiling and wrapping her arms around her adoptive father. Behind her, The Muddlefoots waddled over to greet the smaller duck, and Gosalyn couldn't help but laugh innocently as Herb slapped Drake on the back.

"Late night again, neighbor pal?" Herb greeted good naturedly.

The Muddlefoots seemed to miss the sound of grinding teeth. Gosalyn elbowed her dad roughly in the side, and he forced a smile. "Just like every night, Herb. Listen, we have to get home and get in bed. Another day another cri- min- mah- I mean dollar, heh, heh."

Rolling her eyes, Gosalyn waved goodbye to her best friend before darting outside into the night air. "LaunchPad," She squealed in delight, and high fived the waiting sidekick. He never got out of costume, and never really had to since he was never around Darkwing for the major villains like Negaduck or Taurus Bulba. It was LaunchPad that took care of her after ten, when Darkwing went out to roam the streets again.

She was lucky and grateful to get the half hour of pure dad time. During the week, when she as at school, her father was usually sleeping, and usually most of the weekend unless Gos decided to wake him up. Now that she was on the verge of a teenager, she didn't crave his attention as often as before, but she still enjoyed a Saturday out with him every now and then. Maybe that Saturday the duo could do something…

A gentle but firm hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up into the stern face of Drake Mallard. He was always alert when the sun was no longer shining, stating that night was the most active time for the criminal element. Once upon a time, Gos had considered all villains to be vampires for that reason. Now, of course, she knew better.

"Alright, LP, let's get home." Drake held his daughters hand as he traveled the short distance to the house. The night was cool, but comfortable, and he watched as Gosalyn's long red locks swished in the gentle breeze. He had adopted her four years ago, and she was his everything. The reason he got up in the morning, the reason he strove to keep the streets of St. Canard safe from all evils. She completed him. "When are you going to cut your hair again?"

Gos shrugged, looking at the strand that had fallen over her shoulder. "I dunno. I sort of like it long now."

"It doesn't get in your face when you place house hockey?" LaunchPad asked, looking down at her, and cover his beak as she furiously shook her head to not give away her secret. "oop."

Darkwing narrowed his blue eyes as he unlocked the front door. "I thought you outgrew that phase." He frowned as he noticed the vase that used to be sitting on the hall table was gone. "Where's the vase?"

"What vase?" Gos asked sweetly, before darting into the living room. Darkwing sighed and slowly followed her, pointing a finger at LaunchPad in a silent message of 'you're explaining this later'. "Did you finish your homework?"

"I spent the afternoon with Honker, dad. What do you think?" She picked up the T.V remote and was about to flip it on when her father snatched it up. ""Hey!"

"Ah-ah-ah. It's a school night. Time for bed, Gos."

"Can't I just watch the News and see what Darkwing Duck nabbed today?"

Drake frowned again and shook his head. "I can tell you I took down a few conniving culprit candy-nappers tonight. Besides, all the good stuff happens after little girls are in bed." He watched as LaunchPad strolled through the double kitchen doors with a left over Hamburger Hippo burger. "Did you eat tonight?"

"If I say no, will you let me stay up and eat in front of the T.V?"

"Hm… No." He placed the remote on top of the T.V, forgetting for a moment that Gos had grown several inches in the last year, and then handed it to LaunchPad. "Come on, Gos, I'll tuck you in."

She frowned and her bright green eyes turned into a pouting glare as her father picked her up as if she were eight again. True, he was strong enough to have picked up a fully grown woman who had too many cream puffs in her life time, but Gos knew there was another reason to why he picked her up without thinking about it. It was habit, and he loved holding his little girl. If crime fighting wasn't his best hobby, being a dad was. With a shy smile, he set her down again and gestured to the stairs.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting…" He watched her scamper up the stairs before turning to his sidekick. "Check the news for Darkwing reports, LP? I'll be down in a few minutes."

LaunchPad nodded with a full mouth of fake meat. "Sure thing DW."

Upstairs, Gosalyn pulled her head through the hole of her lucky nightshirt, the purple jersey with the big number one on it, and settled herself on her cozy bed. A gentle knock came from her door, and she gave her dad permission to enter. He poked his head through the door, his blue eyes twinkling like a delighted and proud father. "Yep-yep-yep…night!"

Jokingly pulling away from the door, he laughed as Gosalyn cried out in disappointment. When he came fully into the room and sat on the edge of her bed, she managed to land a solid punch on his exposed arm. "Jerk!"

"You know I'm kidding… ow." He rubbed his arm and half glared at his daughter. "That was a good hit."

"I'm not just a little girl anymore dad..." Her eyes brightened as she saw an opening for her new rules. "Which means I can get a later curfew? And maybe more T.V time and-"

"Better grades? More chores and responsibilities?" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I like this idea."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and sank into her bed. "Not what I was going for."

With a gentle laugh, Drake Mallard pulled the beaten covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about it some other time, Gos. Right now, you need our rest, and St. Canard needs their powerfully punctilious protagonist to stop the sour sculptors of sin."

"Be saf-" She was cut off by a long yawn, and Drake kissed her forehead once more. "Be safe."

"Anything for you Gosalyn." Whispered the Masked Mallard as he gently closed the door. When he heard his daughter take a gentle breath, he poked his head back in. "Except a Duckbox Duckthousand. You Duckstation works just fine." She huffed angrily and pulled the covers over her head as Darkwing shut the door.

"_This Just in. Several young children have been kidnapped from their school today in Europe. Parents are begging for the safe return of their loved ones immediately and are willing to pay whatever price."_ The news station report floated into Darkwings ear, and he paused to look back at Gosalyns door. He could never imagine a life without his daughter, and repeatedly had nightmares about her being forcefully taken from him. He was lucky she had only been used against Darkwing Duck once by Taurus Bulba, and even more so lucky that none of the villains he faced understood that the little girl who sometimes showed up with him was actually the reason he fought them so viciously. A shudder danced down his spine as he imagined what would happen if she were to fall into dastardly hands.

LaunchPad had fallen asleep on the couch, with a bowl of half eaten ships in his lap. "_Town believes that the kidnapping spree is done by a recently escaped convict, who was put behind bars for being a well known child molester, and was charged for rape and the homicide of two ducklings. Police are searching_-"

Darkwing switched the screen off and plunged the living room into an uncomfortable darkness.


End file.
